


Klucz do mojego auta

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cars, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Derek is a Failwolf, Kinda, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek zatrzaskuje w aucie kluczyki. Pomoc nadchodzi z zupełnie nieoczekiwanej strony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klucz do mojego auta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Key to my car](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130900) by [Hepzheba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba). 



> Prawdziwy tytuł opowiadania brzmi „Klucz do mojego ~~serca~~ auta”, jednak niestety AO3 ogranicza kreatywność autorów i nie pozwala na zamieszczanie przekreśleń :( 
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

\- Kurwa.

Derek ponownie szarpie za klamkę, choć doskonale wie, że to i tak nie ma sensu. Drzwi są nadal zamknięte, a kiedy mężczyzna nachyli się nieco do przodu, jest w stanie dostrzec kluczyki w stacyjce. Wiszą tam sobie jakby nigdy nic, a doczepiony do nich breloczek w kształcie wilka, który dostał od Laury, śmieje mu się prosto w twarz.

Derek rozważa rozbicie okna, ale to jest _Camaro_ i nawet gdyby mógł sobie pozwolić na jego naprawę, to po prostu _nie jest w stanie_ wyrządzić mu takiej krzywdy.

Pieprzona Laura. To wszystko jej wina. Rozproszyła go mówieniem o jakimś słodkim facecie, którego spotkała, a który byłby „dla ciebie idealny, Derek”. Być może mężczyzna krzywi się, kiedy powtarza sobie w głowie jej słowa.

\- Kurwa – przeklina ponownie.

Matka z dwojgiem dzieci w sklepowym wózku przechodzi obok, patrząc na niego potępiającym wzrokiem. Derek oddaje spojrzenie, które wydaje się jedynie dodawać intensywności spojrzeniu kobiety.

Hale wzdycha i wyciąga z kieszeni telefon, rozważając zadzwonienie… cóż, do kogoś. Laura jest jedyną osobą posiadającą klucze do jego mieszkania, gdzie znajduje się zapasowy kluczyk do auta. Jednak dzwonienie do Laury oznaczało, że ta będzie drwić z brata do końca jego marnego życia. Derek prędzej zostawiłby swój samochód i poszedł do domu na piechotę, niż dał jej tę satysfakcję. Mężczyzna rozważa zadzwonienie do Isaaca, by ten przyjechał po niego i podwiózł do domu. Stamtąd mógłby wziąć zapasowy klucz do auta i… Kurwa, klucz do mieszkania wisi tuż przy gumowym wilku. Kpiąc sobie z niego w żywe oczy.

Teraz ma tylko dwa wyjścia: dzwonić po Laurę lub wybić szybę. Nie ma pojęcia, która z opcji jest gorsza. Jego myśli zostają zakłócone przez czyjeś chrząknięcie. Derek podskakuje i obraca się tylko po to, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z młodym zastępcą szeryfa. Mężczyzna ma ciemne, potargane włosy oraz brązowe, błyszczące oczy i Derekowi przychodzi do głowy kilka jego prywatnych… ekhem, fantazji, które zazwyczaj rozpoczynają się w ten sposób. Hale przełyka ślinę, ponieważ zastępca w większości pasuje do wyobrażenia faceta, z którym mógłby porobić _pewne rzeczy._

\- Może w czymś pomóc? – pyta policjant i przez umysł Dereka przewija się myśl, że to jakiś rodzaj porno, gdzie gliniarz przyciska go do samochodu i przesłuchuje w sposób totalnie nieprzystojący stróżowi prawa.

Niestety, to nie jest porno.

\- Yyy – wystękuje Hale.

Musi się z kimś przespać na wczoraj. Nie może tak po prostu stać tutaj śniąc na jawie o tym przystojnym glinie niczym jakiś napalony nastolatek.

\- Zatrzasnąłem kluczyki w aucie i zastanawiam się, czy powinienem rozbić szybę, czy może raczej zadzwonić do siostry.

\- Sugeruję telefon do siostry, ale jeśli naprawdę rozważasz pozbawienie tego cacka szyby, to nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, jaką masz siostrę – mówi zastępca, robiąc krok naprzód, dzięki czemu kilka pieprzyków znajdujących się na jego bladych policzkach staje się dla Dereka widocznych. – Jestem jedynakiem – dodaje; jego usta są kusząco różowe i – Boże – wyglądałyby cudownie wokół jego…

\- Taa – Derek nie ma zielonego pojęcia, na co odpowiada.

Jak tak dalej pójdzie, wpakuje się do aresztu. Za co? Zapewne za nieprzyzwoite zachowanie.

\- Dam ci trzecią opcję – mówi zastępca i przybliża się tak bardzo, że jeżeli Derek wyciągnąłby przed siebie ramię, mógłby dotknąć ręką jego klatki piersiowej.

Wygląda ona na dość dobrze wyrzeźbioną, może trochę zbyt szczupłą, ale równoważą to szerokie barki i wąska talia. Spodnie są obcisłe i Hale’owi wydaje się, że gdyby przypatrzył im się bardziej uważnie, to mógłby w pewnym miejscu dojrzeć obiecującą wypukłość. Nie żeby się gapił czy coś w tym stylu.

\- Przepraszam, co? – pyta Derek i, dobry Boże, co z nim jest nie tak?

Mężczyzna (zastępca, do cholery! Jest stróżem prawa, a Derek swoim myśleniem sprowadza go do roli kawałka mięsa) uśmiecha się i na ten widok kolana Hale’a tak jakby odrobinę miękną. Doprawdy, jeśli przeżyje to wszystko, pójdzie od razu do baru i zgarnie pierwszego gościa z brązowymi włosami i mlecznobiałą skórą, jaki mu się nawinie pod rękę. Najlepiej, żeby miał policzki usiane tysiącem pieprzyków oraz pełne, różowe usta…

\- Dam ci trzecią opcję – zastępca się uśmiecha. – Otworzę dla ciebie te drzwi.

Derek mruży oczy. Czyżby policja była w posiadaniu jakiegoś rodzaju specjalnego klucza otwierającego wszystkie zamki? Nigdy o tym nie słyszał.

\- Pomogę ci, jeśli mnie nie wsypiesz – ostrzega policjant i podchodzi jeszcze bliżej, zupełnie jakby wyjawiał jakiś sekret. _Derek chciał znać wszystkie jego sekrety._

\- Okej – zgadza się Hale, kiwając głową i bierze głęboki wdech. Mężczyzna pachnie naprawdę dobrze i Derek zgodziłby się na wszystko.

\- Nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć, jasne? – pyta jego rozmówca, zwężając oczy, i gdyby Hale nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że ten zamierza zrobić coś niezgodnego z prawem.

\- Jasne.

\- W szczególności szeryfowi – zabiłby mnie, gdyby się dowiedział.

Derek przytakuje, nawet jeśli nie ma pojęcia, o czym mówi mężczyzna. Może ma on jakiś uniwersalny klucz, którego mieć nie powinien?

Zastępca podchodzi do drzwi samochodu, patrząc przez ramię w ewidentnie podejrzany sposób, i Derek mruży oczy na ten widok. Wyciąga coś z kieszeni, może klucz? Nie, nie klucz, to coś innego. Derek parska cicho, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna – zastępca szeryfa! – majstruje przy zamku w zdecydowanie nielegalny sposób. W kilka sekund otwiera drzwi i wyłącza alarm.

\- Czy aby na pewno uczą tego w akademii? – pyta Derek, a policzki zastępcy przybierają uroczo różową barwę.

Rumieniec schodzi w dół jego szyi i Hale zastanawia się, jak daleko sięga. Ta mlecznobiała skóra prawdopodobnie zaróżowiłaby się bardzo szybko, gdyby Derek podrażnił ją swoim zarostem. Zastępca drapie się po karku.

\- Niezupełnie… nie mów szeryfowi, proszę.

Derek uśmiecha się lekko.

\- Często robisz nielegalne rzeczy?

Mężczyzna oddaje uśmiech.

\- Jak choćby?

\- Hm, no nie wiem. Uprawiałeś kiedyś seks w aucie w miejscu publicznym?

Policjant z lekka zamiera i po raz pierwszy Derek zdaje sobie sprawę, że przez cały ten czas był on niejako w ruchu. Cholera, dlaczego to powiedział? Próbuje odwrócić wzrok od twarzy mężczyzny, ale nie może. Ten natomiast oblizuje wargi i oczy Dereka od razu wędrują do tych różowych, wilgotnych ust.

\- Nie – odpowiada w końcu zastępca. – Jeszcze nie – dodaje po chwili ciszy.

Derek ponownie spogląda mu w oczy, a serce bije mu w piersi jak szalone, bo jeśli odczytuje dobrze znaki, to…

\- I nie, zanim druga osoba nie zaprosi mnie na kolację.

O tak, nie mylił się – zainteresowanie jest wyraźnie odwzajemnione.

\- Okeej – Derek zwilża wargi, rozsmakowując się w fakcie, że tym razem to oczy zastępcy skupiają się na jego ustach. – Zechciałbyś zatem zjeść ze mną kolację?

\- O tak.

Jego rozmówca uśmiecha się i robi krok w przód. Derek może niemal poczuć ciepło drugiego ciała, przebijające się przez warstwę ubrań. Hale nie cofa się, wręcz przeciwnie – chce pochylić się i zanurzyć twarz w zgięciu szyi mężczyzny, wycałować ścieżkę do jego szczęki, uwieść…

Zastępca wyciąga notatnik i coś w nim zapisuje, następnie wyrywa kartkę i wręcza ją Derekowi, który patrzy się na nią, nie bardzo rozumiejąc. Policjant śmieje się cichutko i wsuwa mu ją do kieszeni dżinsów. Jego palce trącają lekko udo Dereka i jedyne, czego pragnie Hale, to przybliżyć się do tego dotyku. Mimo wszystko nie wykonuje żadnego ruchu. Tymczasem palce znikają, zostawiając karteczkę.

\- Teraz masz mój adres i numer telefonu. Możesz przyjechać po mnie o wpół do ósmej.

\- W porządku – Derek kiwa głową i zastępca się uśmiecha.

\- Tak nawiasem – jestem Stiles.

\- Derek.

\- Zatem do wieczora, Derek.

Stiles posyła mu uśmiech, po czym się oddala. Hale obserwuje jego tyłek w _tych_ ciasnych spodniach i obraca się w stronę auta. To smakowity kąsek i Derek już nie może doczekać się wieczora…

Cholera, będzie musiał odwołać nocny maraton filmowy z Laurą, a to znaczy, że musi również wyznać jej prawdę.

Mężczyzna obraca się na dźwięk klaksonu. Stiles salutuje mu, mijając go radiowozem. Derek uśmiecha się. To będzie całkowicie warte powiedzenia Laurze, może jej powiedzieć.


End file.
